Negative One
by Kawaii-kuro
Summary: Ten minus eleven equals?


This is not a happy fic! It's my first sad ending and the first time I attempted first-person limited. No character death. I got the idea thinking about Ben and Kevin being enemies in the future. After looking at several possibilities as to why they split, this was my favorite idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Ben 10 Alien Force

* * *

I'm really starting to hate you.

You curl your fingers in my hair and groan. You tell me it's good, that you want more, so I give in, again. I can't say no to those pretty green eyes. I kept telling myself that I would stop, but I always come back to give you what you want because part of me is still in love with you.

You hip start moving, making it harder for me to work as my tongue slips over your cock and my fingers slide inside you. I know all the sweet little spots that make you crazy and by now I can tell exactly what you're thinking when we fuck.

I used to think the sex was a form of love between us. I liked the idea at first because I'm not good with words and I wasn't sure I was strong enough to tell you how I felt. I was scared you would reject me. Rightfully so, because that's exactly what you did. I told you I loved you and you told me never to say those words again.

I understand, though. You have a reputation to uphold. _The Hero of Heroes_. All the tabloids call you that, you pretend to be modest, but I know you love it. You love the attention and the worshiping more than you'll ever love me.

You beg me to put it in as your back arches and your muscles define themselves in a pretty grid across your stomach. You've been working hard on that, worried that the tabloids will call you scrawny. You try so hard to be everything they want. I know why you do it. It's the same reason I always give in when you push your body against mine. We're afraid of being left behind.

I put myself inside you and you moan with pleasure. You used to call my name like that. It was only when I stopped calling yours back that you stopped. Hearing my name dripping from your lips used to make me think I had a chance, but you only did it because you wanted to hear your name being called back to you. "_Ben._"

You squeeze around me and dig your nails into my shoulders as your hips grind and bounce against my body. It's always like this, hard, hot, and distant. I should consider myself lucky to have you at all. I know girls that would kill just to touch you. Heroes like you are always in demand.

Julie was the only girl you could trust, besides Gwen, of course. But she won't even talk to you anymore. Not after what you said to her. You were so angry that she found out about us. You threatened her, even though we both knew she would never tell a soul. Girls like her are loyal to their word. I can remember the last thing she said to you before she walked out of our lives.

"_Some hero you are._" She turned her back to you and you glared. As she walked away she whispered something as she passed me, "_You deserve better than that._" After the door closed, I never saw her again. I miss her more than you do.

She knew exactly what we were doing. She's much smarter than us. I wonder if that Kai girl you're dating now is half as smart as her. Although I bet she doesn't care enough to think about it, I've only met her once and I can tell you that she's using you for political gain, just like you're using her for tabloid bait. You two really are perfect for each other. She probably even has someone on the side just like you do, someone who loves her more than she loves them.

Your hand wraps around your penis and you pump in time with your hips. It's times like this that I wonder why you even bother to have me with you. You're doing all the work and having all the fun. I'm hardly more than a mannequin anymore and I don't even think you've noticed. You don't really care as long as you get off.

I still love you. And that fact makes me miserable. And that misery makes me hate you.

Your cheeks are flushed as you play with yourself, running your thumb over the tip and sliding your fingers down the shaft. You bring your lips close to mine and nibble on the cross shaped scar on my chin. Do you remember when I got it? It happened at the same time I lost my eyes. You said I was being careless and that it was my fault. I don't know if you're aware that I got them saving you.

I have new eyes now, a strange dirty turquoise that I let you pick out. That was my mistake. I really wanted my dark eyes back. The same dark eyes that you said you loved… but I guess that was a lie. Why else would you choose this color?

You moan as our eyes meet. I'm always surprised that you can look me in the eyes after everything you've done to me. And sometimes I wonder how you can look at yourself.

I can tell by your breathing that you're close. Your hips are losing rhythm and your expression tells me that you want to rush. I don't know why, but I really want to break the rules tonight.

You come on my stomach and take a few shallow breaths you start to move to your feet. I'm not letting you leave just yet. I push you on your back, my dick still inside you, and start thrusting. Your tired face is aroused but slightly annoyed. I can tell that you have somewhere to be. But I put my hands on either side of your face and glare. I'm doing this because I like it.

I push in hard and you bite your lip. You always do that when you like something but won't admit it. Finally you let out a hard moan and start moving. I won't take this as a sign of victory. You're not giving in to me, you're only doing what makes you feel good. I hit that sweet spot and watch your back curve in that pretty angle. I lean forward just a bit and capture your nipple with my teeth, teasing the sensitive bud and listening to you pant.

I love that pretty little expression and the way your green eyes glaze over like you can't stand the pleasure. I let go and come inside you, letting you rest your sweaty back against the sheets before I lean down and whisper in your ear with a glare, "I love you."

I can nearly feel your lips curve into a sneer as you push me off and grab your pants. I won't chase you like the first time. I let you pull on your clothing and slam the door behind you. I hope this was the last time.

I think I really hate you now.


End file.
